


Separated

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Series: How To Fix A Family [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fever, Gen, Sick Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: It's all falling apart.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: How To Fix A Family [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814065
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	Separated

**Author's Note:**

> Fever + Bedside Vigil + It's better this way
> 
> 🙂

The Mindscape was quiet.

Usually Logan would enjoy that. Usually he'd take any moment of peace to be by himself. But it was different now. This silence was unnerving.

With a sigh, he soaked the soft fabric again, readjusting it on the deceitful Side's forehead in an attempt to lower his fever.

Without any prompt, like every other night, he started reporting. "Virgil's been getting better. The condition here is adequate. Remus..." It had been a few days since he had seen the Duke. He couldn't have moved to the Light Side for whatever reason, seeing that his door was still in their side, so they just assumed he was staying in the Imagination. "...has been quiet." This was idiotic. The sick Side obviously couldn't hear him in his unconscious state. Why was he bothering himself with this?

Maybe it was his lack of sleep.

In the corner of the room, his husky was curled up sleeping on Baron Barfington with Onyx coiled around them, the two having forcefully dragged the bigger pet to rest. The poor thing had been moving around the Mindscape absently, looking for the chaotic Side since he had disappeared.

He needed a break.

* * *

Virgil stared at the yellow door. The door that was once colored in a bright shade was now slowly fading into grey, signalling its owner's worsening condition.

He slowly opened the door, making his way to the sick Side's bed, staring at him for a few minutes before sitting on the bed. "This isn't funny anymore." He hissed. "If this is a punishment for me, then fine. But it's enough. I'm sorry for leaving. Just stop it already."

It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was him who got sick easily. It was Remus who got sick badly. Never Janus. "Remus is gone. I don't know where he is." He admitted. "Logan doesn't know what to do anymore." He sighed, clutching at the bedsheets. 

"You can't fade. You won't. Please." He could hear his voice cracking. "Logan just can't get handle the two of us. Remus is.... Yeah."

"I'm sorry for leaving. I never should have done that. I won't leave anymore if you get better." He sounded childish and he knew that.

He could feel sleep taking over him, stubbornly resisting it. What if he woke up and he was outside of the room, the door having disappeared. What if he woke up only to see that the Side had disappeared, instead seeing a brand new Deceit. Not Janus. Just Deceit. A different Deceit that's a different person.

He could see Webby crawling out of his hoodie and to the pet pile in the corner as sleep took over him.

* * *

Roman looked down at the Side who had set his head on his lap, letting the Prince run his hand through his hair. "Learned your lesson?" The Side nodded weakly, causing him to smile. "You won't talk back like that again." The Side nodded again, curling up onto himself. He frowned, pushing the Side's hair roughly, causing him to whimper. "Say it. I know you can talk."

"I-- I won't talk back..." He whispered.

Roman smiled, caressing the blooming bruise on the Side's neck. "You know I love you brother, right?" The Side's eyes slowly rose up to look at him. "You know that." A small smile creeped onto the Side's face as he nodded. "Good. It's better this way."

_It would be a shame if I had to get rid of you as well._

Not that he would mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Bow down to your immortal eldritch god.


End file.
